An Apple a Day
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Judy really loves apples, and Nick decides to treat her with one. Story is hopefully better than summary, R&R if you want, rated K for mild sexual humor.


**Opening Statement:** Hello again fanfiction, another new story inspired by K. Sasuga's art. This one should be more light hearted, but just as fluffy. This time though we're touching on dietary staples of bunnies.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney.

* * *

 **An Apple a Day.**

Nick was highly amused by his girlfriend's antics, they were doing some grocery shopping and in the produce section they came upon a bin full of big red apples... this was the reason for his amusement; the moment Judy saw the red shining fruits, she let loose a squeal like a kit in a candy store, rushing over and hopping rapidly and giggling.

"Carrots? Why do you do this every time we go shopping? I mean they're just apples," Nick asked, causing Judy to snap out of her childish moment and blush a bit.

"We bunnies _love_ apples... but we only ever have a few because they're high in fat and sugar..." Judy explained, Nick nodding and then smiling.

"So, would it be accurate to say that _any_ apple for bunnies could be a candy apple-"

"Yes actually... though I _have_ had a proper candy apple once as well and... mmmm so good," Judy explained, a dreamy expression crossing her face before she snapped out of it and chuckled, Nick smirking as he reached into the bin and picked out a single red apple, placing it into their cart as he watched his girlfriend's expression.

"Come on Apples, let's get to the rest of our shopping done," Nick teased, Judy blushing as she took off after her foxy boyfriend.

* * *

(Later at home)

"Nick? Where's my apple?" Judy called out, Nick smirking as he held it out for her, the violet eyed doe smiling and reaching for her treat, only to have it pulled away from her. Now mind you this was a usual game of theirs, Nick would see just how much he could push Judy's limits and the two would laugh as they played this way. But for Judy, this was a childhood memory, and not a good one; similar to when Gideon Grey had scratched her face, Judy was reminded of being in high school, an apple in her lunch having been snatched by a coyote, who then proceeded to tease her by keeping it out of her reach.

The first sobs left her before she could even rationalize that Nick was only playing, and in turn had caused Nick's ears to fold back as he knelt down to a be eye level with her, "Judy are you okay?" Nick asked, Judy nodding as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Nick… you just brought up something I thought I had put behind me again... just being an emotional dumb bunny-"

"Well, whatever I brought up I'm sorry Carrots... but you bunnies are pretty emotional." Nick said, handing his girlfriend the red fruit and smiling upon seeing her eyes light up. Then they widened as she sunk her teeth into it and started munching.

With the grace of a wood chipper, Judy chowed about a quarter of the apple before holding it out to Nick, "Did you want a taste?" Judy asked around a mouthful of apple, Nick smirking a bit.

"Sure..." Nick replied, before he ducked past the apple and kissed the rabbit on the lips, pulling back to see Judy's ears now the same color as the apple, "Well, I never _really_ liked apples, but I _do_ however love tasting them on your lips." Nick said, licking his lips and causing Judy to blush a shade brighter.

For a while Judy was struck dumb by what Nick had done, but then she slowly pulled the apple back and munched on it some more, slowly coming down and returning to her childlike wonder in regards to her treat.

"Mmm, so good." Judy mumbled around a mouthful of apple, gnawing on the fruit until she got to the core, grinning as she entered the living room. "Hey Nick..." Judy said, drawing his attention enough for her to bop him between the eyes with the apple core.

* * *

(The next day)

Nick was giving his girlfriend a confused look in the ZPD cruiser, it was their lunch break and while he had gone with a chicken sandwich, Judy was munching on a bag of grass.

"So Carrots, I couldn't help but notice that you're not eating any carrots or even shrimp this lunch break, why?" Nick asked, Judy sighing as she took another bite of the grass she had before answering.

"This is Timothy Grass, a special type that is best for rabbits to keep healthy... I'm making up for the apple I ate yesterday." Judy explained, Nick raising an eyebrow before he plucked a piece of the grass and started to chew on one end; like most canids, Nick couldn't eat grass without getting sick, but he liked to chew it for the sweetness he could have taste.

"That sounds kinda redundant, I mean with the work we do you could work off what small amount of calories you got from that apple in two minutes." Nick replied, as Judy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I also want to make sure I'm healthy enough to keep being a cop, I mean I haven't had to worry too much in regards to my weight, but my body needs to remain a healthy-"

"It helps when I make a comment about how aesthetically pleasing your flanks are, right Hopps?" Nick asked, causing Judy to blush and nearly choke on a piece of her lunch.

* * *

The End.

Hope you liked this one, let me know in the reviews, and I'll see you in the next story, PEACE!


End file.
